Farrud
Farrud is the Jester of the Domain of Revelry. In life he was an ancient King of the Orcs who angered Chassab, the Lady of Revelry and was punished in death with the role of Jester of Revelry. Early Life Farrud Thronebreaker was a direct descendant of the first Orc King; Garum. He was born nearly a thousand of years after Garum ascended and became the Champion of War. In the intervening period the Orc Kingdom had waxed and waned endlessly, its fortunes tied to the quality to the ability of whoever sat upon the Broken Throne. The Thronebreaker line had not produced a ruler in countless generations when Farrud's mother fell pregnant and it was not expected that it ever would again. Farrud's birth inspired even less hope. Born silent, cold and underdeveloped, most thought the infant stillborn. Yet a quiet wail announced that the child had somehow fought its into life marked the first time that Farrud proved defiant. Small size, a tendency to illness and a talent for finding trouble were the perfect recipe for a troubled childhood for the young Thronebreaker. He trained harder than any other child his age, he studied longer and he spent little time of frivolity. Even so, he was always catching up to his peers. Upon reaching adulthood, Farrud had finally grown into himself. No longer small or sickly, his efforts bore fruit. By his third decade of life he had proved himself among the greatest living warriors and, more impressively, an accomplished scholar. He served as a commander during the War of the Fragment and afterwards wrote the definative historical text of the conflict: "The Boast of Farrud Thronehealer". Farrud Thronehealer The death of Queen Suri during the War of the Fragment left the Orc Kingdom victorious, but leaderless. The people sought a leader, and found none better than the commander who had led the Orc armies to victory and claimed the Fragment from the lifeless fingers of the rebel leader Ibram; Farrud. Farrud did not hesitate to take the responsibility, seeing it as the culmination of his life of hard work and sacrifice. In a symbolic act, Farrud returned the Fragment to the Broken Throne and took a new name; Farrud Thronehealer. Under the leadership of their new King, the Orc Kingdom expanded its borders further than they ever had before. Farrud focused on the countless independent Orc nations that had splintered from the Kingdom at first, quickly bringing them under his dominion. Before long, he looked for foes amongst the younger races, such as the burgeoning human nation centred on the city of Trivantium. Victory became a familiar companion for the Orc Kingdom, yet celebration was ever denied. Farrud would not countenance effort wasted on frivolity when there was still work to do. He had not had time for revelry in his sickly youth, and so the Kingdom would know no revelry until it grew to its full potential. The borders of the Orc Kingdom pushed against seas and into never conquered land, yet the harshness and cruelty of Farrud infected the empire with the disease of dissent. Farrud was cursed as a tyrant by his subjects. Their ungratefulness infuriated the great king. He had spent his life building the most expansive kingdom the world would ever know, and yet his subjects whined that they were denied such idle pleasures as celebration. As a lesson, Farrud rounded up the most vocal critics and threw them a celebration. The poisoned wine left the critics bloated and discoloured in death. The Jester of Revelry Category:Demi-gods